goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Supinamarada!
Supinamarada! '(スピナマラダ!) is a manga created by Satoru Noda (野田サトル) before 'Golden Kamuy (ゴールデンカムイ). It was serialized from 2011 to 2012 and ran for 6 Volumes with 58 chapters. About the Title The title was coined by changing the order of characters in the hockey term supin''a''rama (also known as Spin-o-Rama) to incorporate a Hokkaido dialect phrase, namaraNamara in Hokkaido dialect means "very", or "really" and was used as a slang to express a similar connotation in place of totemo or sugoku or mecha. . Hence, Supinamarada! As a form of title-drop, Rou who does not know hockey terms well, mispronounces 'Supina''rama''' as "Supina''mara''"Chapter 8. There is also chapter 13 which is titled "Supinamarada!". 'Summary' Shirakawa Rou has to move to his estranged grandfather's home in a small town with his twin sister Haruna when their mother suddenly dies in a car accident. Left orphans at the age of 15, the two have to deal not only with losing their only parent but also with adjusting to an entirely new environment. Rou was supposed to succeed his mother’s dream of winning a medal in the Olympics but with her dying just the day before the qualifying event, Rou breaks down and misses his only chance to reach his dream. Now stuck in Tomakomai, Hokkaido, Rou finds a new passion for ice hockey and regains his focus in life. Plot Shirakawa Rou and his twin sister Haruna arrive at Tomakomai in Hokkaido and are received by their estranged grandfather whom they met for the first time on the day of their mother's funeral. Rou goes to the nearby frozen lake to skate but doesn’t heed the warning of the local kids about the Genma brothers. He gets into trouble with them when they see him skating in their 'practice spot'. After challenging and attempting to win an ice hockey match against the two, he ends up sinking their goalpost which Keiichi insists he must replace. The next day he joins Miyamori Junior High as a third-year transfer student and learns after school hours that the hockey team is trying to recruit members. This gives him the idea to go looking for old goalposts. He finds a rundown one which he tries to drag to the lake but is interrupted by the hockey team members who tell him he cannot just take their goalpost. When Dohi who was chasing the school's speed skater in a bid to recruit him crashes into Rou, Rou avoids getting hit by landing an acrobatic ice-skating jumping. He is recruited to play for them as they need just one more player to be qualified to play. While he initially refuses, Dohi offers to trade the goalpost if he joins as the last player. The Miyamori Junior High face off against the Hokuryo Junior High with a vast difference in the number of players. From the get-go, they know they are playing a lost game. However, since Miyamori Junior High will be shut down following the end of the year, this being their very last game ever, they want to score at least one goal unlike their track record of always losing at 0. They also hold a grudge since their old coach, who was good, left Miyamori to coach Hokuryo. Rou is surprised and fired-up at the prospect of fighting against Houkuryo Junior High when he realizes the younger Genma brother, Keiichi, is the captain of the other team. They are outmatched and since they cannot change lines as often, the team grows extremely exhausted but keeps playing with sheer determination, fueled by Rou's rallying cries of encouragement. Rou has just learned the bare bones of ice hockey from Dohi and Kosugi the previous day and keeps messing up their play. Keiichi displays his proficiency and experience. His signature move is called the Spin-o-Rama or eponymous Supinamara. Rou, on the other hand, lands a triple axel to the surprise and amazement of the audience in the middle of the play and calls it his'' spin-o-rama’. In the final Rou succeeds in securing the puck and shoots but misses. Dohi makes the shot and secures them their final 1 point instead of yet another 0 loss at their school's last game ever. Sometime later, Haruna confronts Rou about his sudden interest in taking up Ice Hockey and makes her resentment and bitterness known. Also, one of their former acquaintances who has come to compete in the Ice Dancing match to be held in Tomakomai meets with Haruna and tells her to invite Rou to watch his performance. While he considers Rou an old friend, Rou seems reluctant to and seems to want nothing to do with his former sport. This irks Haruna even more. The matter of the goalpost now resolved, and the match having drawn Genma Kouichi's attention to Rou, the older Genma invites him to practice with him on a day Keiichi was absent. It ends disastrously when Rou, exercising one of his skating jumps in an attempt to score a goal, miscalculates his landing and catches Koichi in the forehead with the blade of his skates. While Kouichi is only injured on his forehead, the injury proves 'fatal' to the upcoming Interhigh finals match where Kouichi's school, the defending champion Yuufutsu High is playing against Hachinohe's Kiyosato High. In the very last minute of the game the wound starts bleeding and obscures his vision. Koichi, the goalkeeper, tries his best but is unable to stop the puck and Kiyosato scores thus ending the 19 consecutive year victory streak of Yuufutsu High. '''Characters Volumes and Episodes ' '''Notes Gallery Supinamarada1.jpg|Cover of Volume 1 supinamarada1_004.jpg|Illustration for Volume 1 Supinamarada2.jpg|Cover of Volume 2 supinamarada2_004.jpg|Illustration for Volume 2 Supinamarada3.jpg|Cover of Volume 3 supinamarada3_004.jpg|Illustration for Volume 3 Supinamarada4 000a.jpg|Cover of Volume 4 supinamarada4_001.jpg|Illustration for Volume 4 Supinamarada5.jpg|Cover of Volume 5 supinamarada5_001.jpg|Illustration for Volume 5 Supinamarada6.jpg|Cover of Volume 6 supinamarada6_001.jpg|Illustration for Volume 6 ブレイクアウェイ_40号_2011年.jpg|Breakaway Magazine Supinamarda! Feature| 225010_470369426328834_330637317_n.jpg|H.C. Nikko Icebucks and Supinamarada! collaboration| o0640048011570236917 (1).jpg|Supinamarada! Color Page Poster CMSJy_uUwAAv_fI.jpg|Color Illustration Supinmarada! announcing release of Digital version|link=https://twitter.com/satorunoda/status/631781358336020481 CPKNfTcUYAEfAkR.jpg|Color Illustration Supinamarada! Digital Volume Release|link=https://twitter.com/satorunoda/status/644733266688282624 C88LLVwUIAISJxc (1).jpg|Satoru Noda Twitter Illustration for Supinamarada! Volume 1 release|link=https://twitter.com/satorunoda/status/850930815278039040 877008.jpg|Color Illustration for Breakaway Magazine o0480044011570236389 (1).jpg|Official Color Illustration Supinamarada! Trivia * Noda's debut serialization. He had previously worked on shorts and as an assistant. * The ice hockey magazine Breakaway featured an interview with Noda Satoru about Supinamarada! in it's 1st August, 2011 edition (Breakaway040号). The cover sported a color illustration of Shirakawa Rou2011 Breakaway No. 40: The full interview can be read here under preview of the magazine. It is in Japanese. The official website of Breakaway Magazine with Back Issues. . Noda Satoru shared the color version of a Supinamarada! illustration with Keiichi and Rou that was featured for Breakaway magazineNoda Satoru's Blog 16th January, 2015. in his blog. * The 'Golden Kamuy' title lettering for chapter 50 was done with the type used for Supinamarada! which resembles a worn skating rink. This was in commemoration of the Supinamarada! volumes being digitizedNoda Satoru's twitter. * In chapter 60 of Golden Kamuy, Asirpa and group visit a Kotan in Yufutsu, Tomakomai which is the place where Supinamarada! is set. * There were few Supinamarada! collaborations with Ice Hockey events with color illustrations from the manga being used. One such was a collaboration with Nikko Ice BucksSupinamarada! x Nikko Ice Bucks(H.C.栃木日光アイスバックス). * Each of the six volumes had a profile feature called "Ice Hockey Best Players" on Japan's pro Ice Hockey players of the time. It included comments from the players as well. All positions and affiliations were as of 2011/2012:- # Volume 1 - Fukufuji Yutaka(#44, GK, Nikko Ice Bucks-Nikko) # Volume 2 - Tanaka Go (#14, FW, Tohoku Free Blades-Hachinohe) # Volume 3 - Haruna Masahito(#61, GK, Oji Eagles-Tomakomai) # Volume 4 - Shinya Yanadori (#77, DF, Nippon Paper Cranes-Kushiro) # Volume 5 - Kuji Shuhei (#21, FW, Oji Eagles-Tomakomai ) # Volume 6 - Suzuki Takahito (#18, FW, Nikko Ice Bucks-Nikko) Links External # Japanese Wikipedia page of Supinamarada! (スピナマラダ!) # Supinamarada! in ShonenJump+ # Supinamarada! in WYJ's Yanjan Manga App Website Golden Kamuy Fandom pages Characters of Supinamarada! References Category:Manga